Global Positioning System (GPS) technologies have seen considerable technological advancements, including availability and accuracy. With such advancements, GPS devices have found their way into millions of cars, cell phones, and standalone devices around the world, providing the ability for consumers to obtain, for instance, real-time routing information, e.g., turn-by-turn directions, while en route to a predetermined destination. However, due to relatively weak satellite signals, signal blockage from buildings and foliage, etc., there are many circumstances where GPS will not function, such as while indoors, in a tunnel, in an underground parking lot, etc. In addition, in comparison with outdoor navigation, indoor navigation is supported by much less environmental information (e.g., landmarks, orientation cues, etc.). As a result, navigating through an indoor environment can be far more challenging than performing the same task outside.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that can efficiently and effectively provide expanded access to navigational services and additional navigation information.